FairyTale(Tom Hiddleston x OC)
by crazygirlwithapen
Summary: A good job, a stable life and no more adventures or bad news- that's everything Mac seeks from life, and everything that she has. That is, until a certain British charmer that she secretly adores in the confines of her fantasies shows up in flesh and blood and threatens to disrupt the balance that she had so precariously been maintaining. What happens when she finally wakes up?
It was a Monday morning. And you could guess how frustrating that must have been. It was an uneventful weekend-just the kind that weekends must be. In case you are wondering who died and made me such a bore, don't. And even though it does appear that way at times, and I admit that, but I like to think that I am not. Wishful thinking and what not.

Working in the costumes department at NBC SNL means that I do not really get a single day off my job. Do not get me wrong - I love it! Its a great job and gives good pay and the constant rush of innovating and creating new looks for the characters and sketches is all that I could ever ask from life, in the professional area at a least. This job was my bliss. But being on the job literally all the time meant that I had almost little to no time to myself. And thats why the weekends needed to be free. And calm. And quiet. With no people up in my business.

Again, I'm not an antisocial, people. Stop judging me. I just like some alone time with my chardonnay and ebooks.

That Monday morning when I went to work, it was my usual crankiness eating away my frustration over the loss of another perfectly good weekend with the company of the tastiest bagels and the best coffee in the whole wide world at a cafe I will not tell you about. Its my secret, and I shall go to grave with it.

As I entered into my office(ha-ha!), just kidding, I don't get a real office because I'm just the assistant to the wardrobe manager. I get a table though, and a telephone, with a copy machine and a perpetual run-at-the-beck-and-call-of-the-boss thrown in.

There was the usual monday-morning energy around the whole floor, you know, the hot new celebrity host coming in along with this hot new band, and people were freaking out about content creation and rehearsals and production. The individual team leaders were already chalking up game plans and literally wasting zero time in implementing those.

I knew that sooner or later I was gonna have to attend to the ye olde boss's coffee calls, and thus intent on wasting no more time, I headed straight over to the most important person who mattered at the moment.

My best friend, Kelsy.

Kelsy and I go back, as in WAY back. We didn't grow up together, but we grew close when we both attended art school at Syracuse. And if that doesn't bond you for life, I don't know what does. The only small fact that is probably not worth mentioning is that she didn't finish college, and shy of one semester, I also dropped out discovering the futility of it all and realising how I had been wasting all my dad's money in an education I was not even interested in pursuing, I left school and took my best friend's hand and ran out of the college gates like a couple of delinquent lovers in the middle of the night.

Only it was not as simple or as complicated as that, and I don't want to go into the exact details right now so let's just leave it at that.

So, when I reached the make-up department (beacause that's where she works, duh), I saw her sitting one of the chairs, and playing with the new batch of products from M.A.C. that came in. Hmm, perhaps she was designing new looks, or maybe just looking to rob the whole box. Sweet plan.

'What's a girl gotta yank to rob off with a set of those sweet highlighters?'

'Oh my god! You think these are awesome? Look these new babies that came in from Urban Decay! I feel happy tears coming out of my barren eyes.'

'Liar. I could literally die and still your eyes wouldn't water like the slightest bit. And these highlighters from Urban Decay do the trick? What black magic is this?'

She made a funny face, like the one that the dog filter makes your actual face look on snapchat. So the fake face was her actual face and I realised that the conversation had died on its own.

Suddenly she looked up at me with sparkly eyes, and spoke up.

'Do you know who's coming this week?'

'No, haven't checked in yet. Blame it on my inability to start the day without you.'

'Oh my god! This is great. Now I get to see your expression while you lose your mind!' Oh man, this wasn't gonna be good. 'Its him!' Big gulp. 'Its Loki!' Dry throat. Blood rush to brain. Call 911.


End file.
